1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a drying rack for towels and wash cloths, and more particularly to a drying rack that includes an enclosure that has a drying surface for hand towels and wash cloths, and that includes a collecting pan to collect and retain water that drips from the drying cloth.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years there has been a significant growth in the use of disposable hand towels made of cellulosic fibers and the like. Such towels are typically sold in roll form, although they can also be in stacks of folded towels, and they are significantly more costly to use than cloth towels that can be dried and reused. Oftentimes disposable towels are made from wood fibers, with the resultant increased destruction of trees and other forest growth to accommodate the demand for such products.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a convenient drying rack for cloth hand towels or wash cloths to permit drying and reuse, and thereby avoid the increased costs associated with the use of disposable towels.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a towel drying rack that can be combined with a cloth towel dispenser to permit a used and wetted cloth to dry and to provide a collection pan for water that drips from the cloth.